poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie)
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie) is another of upcoming Winnie the Pooh/LEGO crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot An old wanderer appears at 'Four Weapons' a weapons shop, run by Kai and his sister Nya. He talks about the weapons that do not work for a Ninja. When Kai tries to show him around he disappears. Suddenly, the skeletons and their leader, 'Samukai' appear in the town to steal a map. Despite Kai and Nya's fighting attempts, along with the old man's 'Spinjitzu', the skeletons steal the map and kidnap Nya. The stranger explains the story of Ninjago. He says that Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master using the four golden weapons. His two sons swore to protect them but one of them was consumed by darkness and wanted the weapons for himself. The younger brother defeated his brother and hid the weapons and guarded them with dragons. He drew a map to discover the weapons and gave it to Kai's father to hide. He reveals he is the younger brother and his brother is Lord Garmadon. He trains Kai to become a Ninja. During the night, he is suddenly attacked by 3 unknown Ninjas. Kai battles the 3 ninja and uses the training course to his advantage. The 3 ninja turn out to be Sensei Wu's other students and fighting them was his final test. They become a team, with Kai, master of fire, Jay, master of lightning, Cole, master of earth, Zane, master of ice. Wu sets them to claim the 4 golden weapons. They find the skeletons mining for the 'Scythe of Quakes' and using the map they take it from them. The skeletons fight them to re-claim it, but are stopped the ninja learn Spinjitzu. They are confronted by the dragon guarding the weapon and avoid it when Kai uses the weapon. Lord Garmadon tells Samukai that everything is going to plan even though the ninja took the Scythe. The Ninja sail to the next golden weapon. Sensei Wu says that if they work together they can accomplish the ultimate move, the 'Tornado of Creation' even though if done wrong, it can lead to massive consequenses. They discover the Golden Shurikens of ice and are confronted by an Ice Dragon. They manage to escape, with Zane having been frozen by the dragons powerful ice breath, using an ice slide with Zane as their Tobagon. They next get to the Nun-chucks of lightning. They easily escape the lightning dragon by using Jay's hang gliders but are being followed by Samukai's army. They celebrate in a camp near to the last weapon, the sword of fire. Later Kai wakes up to find Nya calling to him and running away. He chases her down to a Volcano where the last weapon is. Nya turns out to be a trap and becomes Lord Garmadon's shadow and forces Kai to get the Fire sword so he can rescue Nya from the chains. Garmadon hurts him in Kai's shadow form while Kai is defenseless. Luckily Wu shows up and battles his shadows. Samukai then shows up at the Ninja's camp while Kai and Sensei are away and takes the other three weapons, and ties up Jay, Cole and Zane, making sure they can't follow. Wu then gets the sword when the Fire Guardian appears and he goes to the Underworld to escape. Samukai is commanded to go to the underworld alongside Garmadon, but the three captured ninja escape and chase after the skeletons while they are trying to teleport to the Underworld. During this, Jay it hit in the neck with Coles sythe and cannot speak for a large amount of time. The skeletons escape into the Underworld the three ninja are left behind, clueless of what to do next. Sensei Wu wakes up with the Sword of Fire in the underworld. He finds some skeletons and follows them to see where they are headed. Meanwhile Zane, Cole and Jay search for Wu and Kai. Zane realizes that the golden weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld. Kai and Nya then appear on the fire dragon, telling the three ninja that the dragons are able cross over into the Underworld. Each ninja then, except Nya, who is left behind, get the dragons of their elements and they all cross over to the Underworld. They see an evil fortress run by the skeletons. They climb across vines, but then realize they're the legs of spiders. The spiders and the skeletons team up on and attack the Ninja. Meanwhile, Wu discovers Lord Garmadon. Samukai then shows up with the three other weapons and they fight. Jay then finds his voice, and tells the ninja to use the Tornado of creation. To defeat both spiders and skeletons the ninja combine their Spinjitzu and form the Tornado of Creation, destroying all enemies and trapping them in a Ferris Wheel. They get to Wu, where they see him fighting Samukai. Sensei is defeated and Samukai claims all four. Garmadon commands him to give the weapons to him, but the Skeleton King betrays him and keeps them for himself. Garmadon had already predicted this so that when Samukai was destroyed by the four weapons power it would open a vortex to another world. Lord Garmadon escapes with the words "You were always his favorite." The Ninja return to Nya on their dragons with a happy ending. They know Garmadon will return, but Kai says when the time comes, they will be ready Trivia * Sora, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pete will guest starring in this film. * Pete will be working for Lord Garmadon. * The Justice Acre Wood Brood (except Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda) will be absent in this film, due this is a past adventure. * Pooh, Mickey and their friends will will see Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Sensei Wu again and face Lord Garmadon again in the sixth season of Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time. * The Storyline the continues in Winnie the Pooh and Ronald McDonald Go to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series). Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:LEGO films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Action/Adventure films